This invention relates to apparatus and methods for automated application of fragrance to fabrics during industrial laundering applications.
A scent of a fragrance on a washed fabric is desirable for several reasons. One reason is that the scent of a fragrance reinforces the perception that the fabric has been laundered and, therefore, a stronger notion of cleanliness. There is also the reason that the scent of a fragrance is pleasing to some people.
Various methods are used to apply a fragrance to fabrics in the course of the industrial laundering process. One method is to introduce a fragrance aqueously in the wash cycle.
Another known method is to apply a fragrance to fabrics is seen in European Patent EP 0 676 497. In this method, a device is charged with compressed air and directly sprays perfume into the dryer via a spraying nozzle that is arranged within the region of the dryer lid.
Currently, another method used by some industrial launderers is to spray solutions of scented fabric softener on the garments just prior to delivery.
The present invention provides a fragrance dispenser apparatus and method for automated application of a fragrance to laundry fabrics and garments during an industrial laundering process. Typical types of garments laundered at such a facility include uniform shirts, uniform pants, executive (white) shirts, lab coats, aprons, jackets, and shop coats.
In the present invention, an apparatus for the automated application of a fragrance to cleaned fabrics is provided. In one embodiment, a fragrance dispenser is located outside the dryer, preferably positioned on the exit side of the steam tunnel in the laundering process. The steam tunnel is used for the dewrinkling of selected types of fabrics and garments. The fragrance dispenser includes a sensor for determining whether the passing garment is the type of garment to which the fragrance is to be applied, and a delivery system for applying the fragrance to selected garments. For example, there is a desire for uniform shirts to have a fresh scent after laundering. The fragrance dispenser may be configured to determine between shirts and say, pants, passing by on hangers on the conveyor belt. Also, the fragrance dispenser is positioned and configured to apply the fragrance to the garment after leaving the steam tunnel so the garment has begun its final cool-down in the laundering process. The delivery system of the fragrance dispenser includes a timing device for dispensing the fragrance onto the garment for a controlled and predetermined amount of time, so as not to overspray a garment and either stain the garment or leave too strong of a scent on the garment.
In an alternative embodiment of the fragrance dispenser, a bar code reader system may be used for the identification of garments belonging to specific customers. Accordingly, a selected fragrance of a selection of multiple fragrances may then be applied according to each customer""s needs and desires.
In use, the method for applying fragrance to fabrics or garments using the fragrance dispenser is by providing a sensor to determine if the garment passing by on the conveyor, after exiting the steam tunnel, is of the type to which fragrance should be applied. For example, an optical sensor differentiates between shirts and pants by being positioned in such a way that only shirts pass within the range of the optical beam of the sensor, and are therefore sprayed with the fragrance. The fragrance dispenser will selectively spray garments by using a combination of the timing device and a relay to actuate the delivery system. The timing device will limit the cycle time to a controlled and predetermined amount of time, typically a fraction of a second, thereby regulating the amount of fragrance per spray, and preventing over-dispensing.
Also, the present invention will provide a fragrance that can either be sold as a ready-to-use, or a diluteable, concentrate.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for the automated application of a fragrance to garments is provided in the dryer within the laundering process. The fragrance dispenser according to this embodiment typically includes a sensor for detecting the proper conditions for application of the fragrance to the garments in the dryer, a product media located in the air intake environment of the dryer, and a delivery system for applying the fragrance to the product media when triggered to do so. The system is configured to apply the fragrance to the product media during the cool-down phase of the dryer.
In use, the sensor senses when the temperature of the dryer has reached a predetermined setting during the cool-down phase of drying. Subsequently, the delivery system is triggered to apply the fragrance to the product media via an air-injection spray nozzle. The operation of the dryer draws air through the product media located in the air intake environment of the dryer, thereby applying fragrance to the garments while tumbling in the dryer.
While embodiments of the present invention can be used in an automated fragrance dispenser to apply fragrance to fabrics and garments, it should be noted that the present invention may be adapted for use on other systems, such as to position the fragrance dispenser in an assembly line process that requires a final coating or application of an aqueous-based chemical. For example, one could use such a system and method to apply fragrance to sheets or towels on a folding machine.
In sum, the present invention represents a significant improvement over the prior art fragrance-dispensing method and apparatus systems in many ways. The fragrance dispenser apparatus and method in accordance with the present invention allows for a fragrance to be applied to garments with a lingering scent, for such application to be automated, for the application to be on selective garments, for dispensing a controlled amount of fragrance to the selected garment, and overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art. These and various other features as well as advantages, which characterize the present invention, will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a review of the associated drawings.